Threads of a Crossed World
by Jaegerbubba
Summary: Eren Jaeger is the designated protector of Loftelia Forest, a forest home to many mystical beings. What happens if nearby villages suddenly take interest in the rumored Jaeger clan, a clan that is said to harbor the powers of the manipulation and healing. Meet Levi, humanity's strongest hunter given the deed to obtain that power for mankind. Rated M for future smut scenes.
1. Into the Mist

**Hello! This is my second fic. Bear with me! It's contains mythical fox/werewolf aspects. The shifting characters look like normal wolves except they have a lot longer fur.  
><strong>**Has alpha/beta/maybe omega dynamics. **

**Content contains boyxboy relationships, if uncomfortable because of this, dont read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

><p>Heaved footsteps darted in and between of the oak-wood trees of Loftelia Forest."They ran over this way! Hurry up!" Shouts and cries of men were heard throughout the forest, followed by spears and brazen fire. "Huff Huff...Mikasa, I can't run anymore..." A young blond male desperately whispered to the strong back of a female whose red scarf hid her face. "Armin...Can you shift? We just need to get to where Eren is!" Glancing behind her, the young girl's ear began to elongate whilst pure black fur began growing out of every inch of her body. Completely shifted, Mikasa stood strong. Her flowing black fur shook gently in the swirling mist of the forest. Her strong paws gently patted the gasping young boy, urging him to hurry.<p>

Taking a few deep breaths, Armin began shifting aswell. Completely opposite of Mikasa, Armin's fur was pure white with hints of grey at the tips. Catching his breath. the two young wolves could hear the indignant shouts of men close on their trail as the two continued running further deeper into Loftelia Forest. _The Forest of the Swallowing Mist._

* * *

><p><em>-Meanwhile, somewhere extremely deep within the forest's heart- <em>

"Eren! Do you know where Mikasa and Armin are? It's almost time for lunch!" A soft tinkling voice echoed in the clearing, Eren groaned before shouting back. "No, they went out to the human side to grab some supplies! They'll be back soon!" Scratching himself behind his ears, Eren'shair ruffled softly in the soft breeze. Loftelia Forest was known as the forest of the swallowing mist because quite literally, it is always shrouded in an eerie mist. Not many adventurers and hikers dare to venture too deep into the forest as many if not all have never returned.

It is also the forest where many mythical beasts reside in. Nymphs, werewolves, faeries, water sprites and many more. These mythical beings seek protection from the forest's thick mist, in return they cannot speak anything of the forest's core. Eren slowly rose up before prodding over to a nearby river, dipping his fingers into the shimmering water he quickly shifted into his were-form. Leaning back into pouncing position, Eren leaped into the river enjoying the cold splash against his fur on a mild hot day. The river sprites quickly scattered at the sudden intrusion before timidly appearing before Eren's form. Smiling sweetly at the meek sprites, Eren's teal eyes shone with mischief before he lifting a paw to create a semi wave at the sprites. The river sprites and faeries all joined in with the fun with their protector. Eren.

After several hours of waterworks and fun, Eren bid the river sprites and faeries farewell before returning to his cottage. "Eren! Where have you been?!" A familiar scolding voice found its way to Eren. "Ma...I was in the river playing with the river faeries and sprites" Eren flattened his ears in attempt to pull off a pouting soft look, "You should've told me, Armin and Mikasa have been missing for a while...I'm worried about them. Can you go look for them?" Carla's golden eyes flickered with worry as she paced back and forth the cottage gathering and putting things here and there.

Beginning to worry, Eren nodded before he swiftly ran out the door. As the protector of the forest and also the strongest alpha wolf, his heightened senses allowed Eren to quickly track down his where his friends were. _They're moving...at such a fast pace. Wait, they've stopped. And I sense...5...no, 10 people. They're being chased?! I've got to get to them! _Growling, Eren easily navigated over the densely vegetated terrain his large paws thudding heavily against overgrown tree roots. A faint shout was heard in the distance, "One of them is wounded! They can't be far! Find them!"

Eyes shining dangerously, Eren let out a ferocious howl as it echoed throughout the forest. Finally catching up to where Armin and Mikasa were, the teal eyed wolf barely held back the murderous aura emanating from him as he stared at the broken spear head embedded in Mikasa's leg. Both Mikasa and Armin were back in their human forms. Armin was sobbing profusely trying to explain what had happened when Mikasa gently rubbed his shoulders hoping to calm the sobbing boy "Eren, I fought off two of them because they were trying to catch Armin. It seems like they're looking for wolves with white fur only" Mikasa whimpered slightly when she tried to get up, as the three of them heard growing footsteps. "Stay here, I'll draw them away" Eren pried himself away from a complaining Mikasa before quickly disappearing into the growing mist.

"Mikasa...*hic* will Eren be okay?" Armin worryingly stared after the blur of white fur. _Eren...Be safe please. _Mikasa would never forgive those who would hurt Eren. She'd hunt them down till they're all dead.

Deciding he was close enough to the group of humans, Eren shifted back into his semi-human form and began channeling his powers through his palms. A mix of blue and green tones began swirling in Eren's palms. _I don't want to kill anyone, I'll just increase the thickness of the mist. _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>What was that?!" An excited voice tore through the countless shouts and shuffles of desperate men. "Hanji...calm the fuck down, you're not helping" A stoic man scowled, his mood worsening at the constant swirl of mist that clung to his body. "But Levi, that howl could be the key to finding the Jaeger clan of the myths!" Barely containing her excitement, the woman's brown eyes shone with excitement. Groaning, Levi quickly fished out an imprinted dagger when a nearby fern rustled slightly. "Jaeger clan huh..." Eyes narrowing into a glare, Levi took up a defensive stance. He wasn't about to let some mythical creature take him by surprise, the man had read and heard enough about the disappearances that happened within Loftelia Forest. Adventurers and curious villagers that had ventured in too deep the forest, only to never return as if the mists had claimed their very souls.

"Hanji, Erwin" Without anything being said, the three took defensive stances. Hanji had a crazed smile plastered across her face whilst Erwin's piercing blue eyes calmly assessed the situation. The mist began to slowly thicken as swirls of air became the breaths that the men breathed. "What the fuck is with this mist?!" Steadily growing more irritated, Levi backed away from the area where he had heard the fern rustle, "Hanji, Erwin what the fuck do we-" Turning around, the ravenette was completely alone. The mist had become entirely like an almost thick smog blanketing even the dense vegetation. Feeling unamiliarly cold, Levi felt his strength begin to ebb away. _What is with this mist? Is this how those are spirited away? _

Deciding against his better judgement, Levi felt his way through the dense fog. Stopping at a nearby tree, Levi felt his consciousness slipping away. Looking ahead, something caught his eye. _What is that...celestial glow? _Wanting to approach the glow, it cleared just enough for Levi to see that the celestial glow was in fact a swirl of light in the palm of what seemed to be a human. "H-Hey! Who's there?!" Levi breaths turned ragged as he struggled to keep consciousness.

Alerting the mysterious person, the shadow flinched before slowly turning away. Levi caught a glimpse of what had seemed to be a tail and...ears? Just before he lost consciousness Levi caught a faint flash of teal before his strength completely ebbed away_. Jaegers._

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I don't know how that went<strong>

**Please review, favorite and follow if you liked this chapter!  
>Reviews mean alot to me ~ it gives me motivation to write and yeah! <strong>

**thank you!  
>JaegerbubbaOUT<strong>


	2. Glow

**A/N: heya! There wasn't much to the first chapter so here's the second one!  
><strong>

**oh wait a few more things! Before i start:**

**- This is not a twilight werewolf type of thing! Please dont mistaken it for one  
>- Eren has 3 forms. His human form, his semi-human form and this is the one he usually stays in when he's in the forest which pretty much is wolf ears and a tail and his complete wolf form. If you want to know how his complete wolf form looks, type into google 'Shiraume great ice wolf' and it's pretty much the first one that pops up!<br>- The artwork is not mine but it is very similar to how i envisioned it  
><strong>**- All wolves will look like Eren's wolf except they are plain coloured with no fancy marks unless i say that they have a certain features (Like Armin's grey tints) and they are much smaller than Eren  
><strong>**- Eren is 20 years old while both Mikasa and Armin are 19  
><strong>**- Eren only acts like a kid around Carla bc he likes being spoilt, other than that hes a sexy dominant fucker**

**WARNING:** There are mentions of blood in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

><p><em>Jaegers...<em>

Stirring in the spot he lay, Levi began regaining consciousness. The man groggily rubbed his eyes before carefully sat up.  
><em>Ugh, Where... the fuck am I? <em>A sharp pain shot through Levi's temple as he reached up to touch the throbbing spot only to find a cotton palm sized leaf covering the area. _The hell is this...? _Staring closely at the leaf, the ravenette saw it was soaked mildly in blood, the cotton absorbing most of the liquid that had now dried into crusty flakes.

Almost immediately after the removal, the leaf began to glow a pale blue before a mini blue sprite popped out. "The fuck?!"  
>Almost flinging the leaf away, Levi unsheathed his inscribed dagger. "Wait, wait!" The mini blue sprite squeaked. "I'm not going to hurt you!"<p>

Eyes narrowing at the sprite in front of him, Levi held his defensive gaze before reluctantly lowering his weapon. "What were you planning to do to me?" Steel grey eyes scanned for any movement around him, "I was set with the task to stop the bleeding and to prevent the wound from reopening"  
>Somewhat skeptically, Levi raised an eyebrow at the response, "And just <em>who <em>gave you that task" Albeit slowly, the pale blue sprite answered. "I cannot disclose any names"

Downright annoyed, Levi growled at the sprite "Listen here you littl-"  
>"My task here is done, I am no longer required to aid you any further. Goodbye" The blue glow around it began to fade.<br>"Tch, wait! Thanks, but will i be able to also thank this person who gave you that task?"  
>"...That I do not know, but you are lucky. Perhaps you will meet the protector" With that, the sprite faded.<p>

Looking around slowly, Levi's eyes began to adjust to his surroundings. _The Protector huh..._  
>A constant swirl of whiteness enshrouded the man as if like a haunting cape which refused to leave even after what had seemed to be like an eternity. Groaning, he recalled the last memories before he blacked out. <em>I<em>_f my instincts are correct, that was a Jaeger. _How Levi recognised the rumoured Jaeger Clan was due to his inexplicable knowledge thanks to Hanji and her crazed interests in gossips and mythology. The man had spent hours and hours searching through old records and generation scrolls before acquiring enough knowledge to survive within Loftelia Forest.

Countless men and friends were sent into the forest to hunt these Jaegers by the village heads only to never return.

_Petra, Gunther, Erd, Oluo..._Levi's scowl deepened before he snapped out of his reverie and began to track his way through the dense vegetation. _Fuck these big ass roots. _The short man almost stumbled over a protruding root, his height proving to be another challenge in tracking through the environment.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-<em>Flashback- <em>**

"H-Hey! Who's there?!" A voice snapped Eren out of his channel as the flickering green swirls faded slowly from his palms. Albeit curious, Eren fought back his interest in the strong voice that had echoed from beside him. Turning on his heel Eren decided that the mist was thick enough to suffocate most intruders, although it would not kill them.

**FWUMP**

_What now...? _Letting a drawn out sigh, Eren turned back to where the voice had come from. Stalking his way over, Eren's piercing eyes could make out that a man had fallen face flat onto a protruding root and the side of his temple had begun to trickle blood. Judging by the gash on the side of the unknown man's forehead, in about a few hours he would lose enough blood for his heart to fall into cardiac arrest.

_I do not wish for any human to die within my presence._

Lifting his palms up to eye level, Eren's teal eyes began to glow before his palms emitted a very familiar swirl of colour before a pale blue sprite began to form Eren's palms. "Protector, how may I assist you?" The sprite squeaked out half embarrassed and love-struck by the sheer power of Eren.  
>Smiling, Eren softly stroked the sprite careful of not to hurt it with his sharp fingernails. "Will you please stop the bleeding of the man over there? Assist him until he wakes up, only then will you be able to leave his presence"<p>

Nodding, the sprite wafted over to the fallen man before transforming into a cotton leaf and placing itself on top of the gash. A subtle glow began to channel as the stitching of his wound began,  
>A soft thank you was heard before Eren turned swiftly on his heels and shifted back into his wolf form before running off to where Mikasa and Armin were.<p>

**- 5 minutes later-**

Returning where he had left Mikasa and Armin, Eren was tackled by a sobbing Armin. "Woah Armin, I'm fine I'm fine. How's Mikasa?"  
>Untangling himself from the mass of limbs, the brunette looked over Armin's shoulder to see a faint smirk on Mikasa's pale face.<br>"I'm alright, lost a bit of blood though" Mikasa rasped out.  
>"You don't look alright though"<p>

Hovering his fingers over the broken spear head, Eren felt Mikasa tense up. "This will hurt for a moment but it'll feel a lot better afterwards"  
>Trusting Eren completely, Mikasa braced herself for the incoming pain.<br>Grasping the spearhead completely, Eren reached up to stroke Mikasa soothingly on the cheek before swiftly yanking the spearhead out. "Ugh!" Unable to suppress the pained groan that ripped itself from her throat, Mikasa felt the familiar stab of pain rip through her right leg.

Quickly placing his palms over the gushing wound, Eren channeled his powers over Mikasa's wound.  
>Feeling his right arm begin to glow with inscriptions, the bleeding soon stopped before the entire wound healed over leaving a faint trace of scarring but not too noticeable. Visibly relaxing at the sensation, Mikasa pulled the red scarf over her nose to hide the growing redness in her face. "Thank you"<p>

Extending a hand to both Mikasa and Armin, Eren hoisted the two up "Alright, let's go back. Carla's waiting"  
>The three shifted back into their wolf forms before darting off in the direction where they all knew Carla would be waiting. <em>Oh shit, I forgot. <em>Stopping midway in his run, Mikasa and Armin looked at Eren questioningly. "What's wrong Eren?" Armin trodded over to the frozen wolf.

"I'm going to pay a visit to the Augenschield Lake. I need to get something there" Albeit reluctantly, Mikasa and Armin did not question Eren's actions and nodded before continuing on their run back to the cottage.  
>Watching the two younger wolves run off, their forms quickly disappearing into the mist, Eren turned in the opposite direction and began running off to Augenschield Lake where supposedly he had felt a strong disturbance within the spirits residing there.<p>

_While I'm there, I might as well bring back some Augenschield leaves for Ma along the way. I miss those snacks she makes with them._

Increasing his pace a little, streaks of silver and teal blurred through the forest.

.

* * *

><p>"Fuck this shit!" Cursing loudly at the limited vision that the mist granted, Levi brought his fist up against the bark of a nearby tree. Feeling a splint of pain shock through his body from his temple, the ravenette grudgingly continued further deeper into the forest unaware of what was to await him.<p>

After a few more minutes of walking, Levi decided that it was pointless in continuing forward without such limited vision. Fishing out his dagger he trodded over to where some unusual glowing ferns grew.  
>"There better not be anything fucking popping out again" Levi muttered under his breath before bringing the knife close enough to cut the stems of the leaf off when a high pitched voice squealed.<br>"WAIT!"

Looking away to the side in a sort of 'I fucking knew it' gesture, the ravenette groaned. "Tch, what now?"  
>Bringing his eyes back to the glowing leaf, several wisps flew out hovering protectively over the glowing leaves which seemed to be hiding behind the wisps. "What are you doing?!" the wisps all spoke simultaneously.<p>

"Huh? What does it look im fucking doing?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi listened to the tinkles and hushed whispers of the spirits of this forest before a deeper voice emanated from the wisps.  
>"It is unwise to destroy anything of the forest" A bigger sized green wisp flickered forward as if confronting Levi. <em>How many of these things are here anyways? <em>He grimaced at the thought of having to encounter these things everywhere.

"Well, if you haven't noticed. I'm fucking stuck here, I need some vision" Waving off the wisps, Levi brought his knife forward ignoring the tinkles of frustration emitting from the spirits. "..."  
>"Very well, what is it that you wish to know" As if sensing that Levi had no plans of deviating from his motive, the green wisp hushed out.<p>

"Oh? So now you want to answer my questions. I have too fucking many, where the fuck am i? How the fuck do I find my way? Where are my _companions_?" The last word was squeezed out in an almost threatening growl as he did not want to stall any further and risk losing them _too_.

"Calm down, you are in a place called Augenschield Lake. As for your companions, I cannot tell you anymore information. _However" _Pausing slightly, the older wisp observed the unsettled spirits surrounding them at the very moment, "However?" Growing slightly impatient at the slow pauses and evasive language of the spirit Levi tapped his foot against his boot. "_However, _if you continue straight down this pathway, you will reach a clearing in the lake where many mythical beasts reside. Do not further trouble the spirits of this forest for your own good" and with that the wisps faded into the thick mist.

Groaning in utter frustration, Levi slid a hand through his hair brushing his black locks back "So do i continue down the only path that has a guaranteed clearing of this bullshit mist but there's a chance that I'll encounter dangerous beasts or do I continue to wonder aimlessly around here"  
>"..." Fuck it, he'll continue forward it's not like Levi hasn't hunted beasts down before.<p>

_Let's hope I can gain some bearings from that clearing. _

Several minutes of walking turned into hours before Levi was finally able to reach the small clearing that the wisp had told him about.  
>It was quite a beautiful sight to take in, the lake itself shimmered a crystal blue with water faeries and sprites flying around the edges of the lake, nearby trees had wisps circling the trunks. Truly a mythical sight.<p>

Despite the wisp's warning, Levi found himself slowly approaching the lake.

As if sensing that an intruder had appeared, mini faerie heads and sprites snapped up to look at Levi before quickly scattering away their sudden departure leaving a silenced hush and a trail of glow that gradually faded away in time. Stretching his arms over his head, the ravenette stalked over to the edge of the lake before pulling out a white handkerchief and dipping it into the crystal water.

Letting out a relieved sigh when the cool water from his handkerchief hit his face, Levi momentarily forgot his pains before cupping some water in his palms and bringing it to his mouth. Feeling the cold water trickle down his throat, the ravenette wiped off the dripping excess before several loud **thuds **were heard nearby.  
>Whipping his head to the source of the sound, Levi was met with two extremely large chimeras. How he didn't notice their presence was a wonder itself but the man had no room to think about that when he double flipped back to avoid a large swipe by the two.<p>

_Shit! _Cursing his luck, Levi crouched in a defensive before pulling out dual blades that were stashed behind his back. Almost instantly, one of the chimera lunged forward at the ravenette it's fangs barely missing the legs of Levi as he slashed the side of the lunging chimera's face before jumping out of the way. Letting out an abominable roar that echoed through the forest, the chimera's eyes flickered a fury red before the second chimera's snake tail grabbed Levi's boots and whipped him into a tree but not before clawing deeply into Levi's torso.

"Ugh!" Coughing up blood, Levi barely managed to roll out of the way before a large paw stomped on where he had been. _Fucking bullshit snake tailed bastard. _Quickly lunging for the other leg, the ravenette's dual blades easily cut through a paw of the chimera causing it to howl and thrash in pain.

Feeling a strong zap of pain within his left rib, Levi doubled over slightly before sinking to his knees. _Is this how it ends? How laughable. _  
>Glaring up at the approaching chimera, he thought back to his comrades. <em>Oluo, Petra, Gunther, Erd...<em>

Suddenly all movement ceased as his vision blurred momentarily before a human figure appeared in front of him. _Who? _Feeling the pain in his ribs intensify, Levi watched through heavy eyes as the person spoke in a foreign language before a glow was emitted and the blood from its paws stopped and the chimeras whimpered away.  
><em>How are they able to do that...? <em>

Coughing up more blood, Levi fought desperately to keep consciousness. A deep voice shook Levi from his coughing fit.

"You know...that was not wise"

Looking up, Levi's eyes met the strangest pair of glowing teal eyes he had ever seen in his life.

"Who...are you?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dun cliffhanger!<strong>

**Review if you liked it so i get an idea whether this was alright and yeah!**

**Favorite and Follow if it was ^^**

**Until next chapter!  
>JaegerbubbaOUT<strong>


	3. Intent

**im back! sorry for the delay, school just started for me but i'll try to update every week!  
>Oh and i fixed up a few things in the last chapter so it would make more sense in this. Long story short, Levi failed to miss one swipe and it dug into his torso. <strong>

**So one of you asked whether Eren would top in this fic and i should probably tell you that YES HE IS because I'm making Eren a sexy dominant fucker and he's really respected by the spirits of the forest.  
><strong>

**This chapter's where Eren and Levi meet officially**

**I said before that Eren's age is 20 but i havent told you how old Levi is, he's 22. Major age gap i knw :3**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Who...are you?"

Eyes widening slightly before crouching down to eye level, Eren was surprised at the sheer willpower of the bleeding man. Teal eyes scanned over the ripped shreds of cloth that barely hid the toned torso of the said man before the brunette reached over slowly to take a better look at the gushing claw wound barely hidden beneath the shredded cloth.

"Don't...touch me"

A dark growl emitted from the wounded man as steely grey eyes narrowed dangerously at Eren, the grayish swirls desperately fighting to keep consciousness despite the increasing heaviness evident in his drooping lids.

"You're bleeding heavily, let me treat you." Eren's voice was laced with a hint of urgency as he could see that the bleeding had not stopped and the man would have lost more than half of his lifeblood if treatment were to be prolonged and losing more than half meant that Eren couldn't even save him. "Rest assured, I do not pose any harm to you. Just let me help you" Reaching over to carefully tear away the already torn scraps, Eren felt the man flinch slightly beneath him as no words were heard from the man except ragged breaths of pain.

Taking this as a sign of approval, Eren hovered his hands over the man's forehead and brushed aside the dark locks that covered his face. Eyes widening a fraction, Eren temporarily marveled at the beauty of the man as his pale skin flawless as if no impurities had ever tainted him despite the pain evident on his face as his eyes were closed from enduring the pain. Blinking back his obvious interest, Eren placed his index finger in the middle of the man's forehead before a soft glow emitted and the man's ragged breaths soon turned into soft puffs before slumping to the side.

_He's bled out a lot and he has a broken rib. He's already lost...49% of his lifeblood. I need to hurry._

Teal eyes hardened at the wound before Eren quickly placed both of his hands an inch above the wounds and a familiar glow of green-blue hues swirled over the area. Albeit slowly, the wounds soon began stitching itself over in a pattern of crisscrossing and the man evidently relaxed in his slumber. Whispers and tinkles were heard from all around as faeries, wisps and sprites gathered around to watch the scene unfold.

Several minutes later, the wound had fully closed leaving nothing but a faint claw mark barely visible unless one would purposefully inspect it. Gently padding against the man's toned stomach to inspect for any broken bones that had not been healed in the process, Eren's fingers brushed against the dips and curves of the man's torso.  
>Rolling his shoulders in relief, Eren inspected the man over just in case he had missed any other wound. Gently holding the man's chin, Eren shifted his head from side to side watching as the black locks fell to cover the man's face when teal eyes fell upon an obvious raw gash that looked like it had been treated just hours ago.<p>

_Ah. This man, the one i asked for the sprite to treat him. _Chuckling slightly at the bad luck the man had to come close to death in the intervals of a few hours, Eren couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. Brushing down his robe, Eren contemplated where to go from here on.  
><em>I can't just leave him here. The chimeras will be back soon after i sent them off on an errand.<em>

Slightly groaning at the indecisive side of him Eren ran his fingers through his hair before a timid voice interrupted the brunette's thoughts.

"Our Protector, may I ask what is distressing you? The sprites, faeries and wisps are worried for your inner turmoil" A flickering faerie crouched midair in a respected pose, her large orange eyes filled with concern and confusion.

Eyes softening at the sight of so many spirits around him crowding around in worry, Eren though about how he loved this forest so much.

"Ah, nothing to worry about. I'm just deciding what I should do with this man. I cannot leave him here as I believe he will be in danger again." Glancing over at the sleeping man, Eren could hear the muffles and tinkles of discussion that arose among the spirits.

Suddenly several tinkles of voices were heard from many spirits.

"We can guide him back to the human side!"

"Yeah! He cannot stay here!"

"We'll tell the other spirits to not harm him!"

Waving his hands as if to silence the sudden outburst of suggestions, Eren gave a nod of thanks to the spirits before bending down and hoisting the man into his arms bridal style.

"Thank you for the kind suggestions but the man is gravely weak, he needs rest and nurturing. I shall bring him back to my cottage where he will be cared for, until then please continue with your daily activities. Please don't mind me" Adjusting his hold on the man so that his head would rest comfortably on Eren's chest, the brunette began slowly walking away. A couple of aws and eeps were heard among the spirits as many of them admired the protector and wished to stand by him if not, be taken care by him.

_Crap, I forgot the Augenschield leaves. Ah whatever, I'll explain to Ma once i get back._

Running off into the distance of his cottage, Eren made sure not to hurt the sleeping man.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at the cottage- <strong>

Carla paced around restlessly before two thuds were heard at the door.

Quickly opening up the door, Carla breathed a sigh of relief when Mikasa and Armin stood there in their wolf forms before momentarily changing back into their human forms. Inspecting the two over, the woman ushered the two youngsters in before shutting the door behind her.

"What happened to you two? Why were you gone for so long?" Almost in a scolding tone, Mikasa and Armin knew that Carla was just worried.

"I'm sorry Mrs Jaeger...We went over to the human market to get some fruits and stuff but while we were walking we overheard a conversation between a middle aged man and what seemed like his soldiers" Armin shuddered slightly at the possibility of why they were gathering soldiers but nonetheless continued, "We heard that there's currently a contest between villages where the challenge is to venture into this forest and capture..."

Trailing off, Armin bit his lip unsure of whether he should continue.

"Capture...?" As if ushering the boy to continue, Carla's brows furrowed together in suspicion and what had seemed like...fear?

"A Jaeger. Alive. In other words, they want Eren" Mikasa hissed through clenched teeth. "I wasn't about to let them take Eren so I sent them packing but after a few moments, they came after us with reinforcements."

"Oh Mikasa..." Sighing softly, Carla brought the two into a loving hug. "You should go rest now, I'll wait for Eren. He should be back soon"

Armin nodded softly before dragging a rather reluctant Mikasa upstairs towards their rooms.

Hearing the muted thuds of doors closing, Carla let out a shivering breath. "Why now...? It's been so long. Why are they starting now?!"  
>Feeling the uneasiness rise in her chest, Carla paced out the door restlessly scanning for the figure of Eren.<p>

_Eren where are you?_

_._

* * *

><p>Running through the forest with a sleeping man in your arms proved a bigger challenge than Eren had though it would be. The dense vegetation meant that Eren had to gently climb over the protruding roots and ferns that covered every inch of the forest. He also had to stop the leaves and ferns from sticking to the man's face in fear that he would wake up from the slumber that Eren had put him in.<p>

As if the devil heard his fears, the man groaned slightly before shifting in Eren's arms. Eyes slowly fluttering open before slate grey eyes met teal ones, Eren had a moment to admire the piercing color before the man's eyes widened and struggled in Eren's strong arms.

"The fuck?! What are you doing?!" Wriggling in the vice-like grip, the pale man struggled to free himself; his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Calm down, I'll put you down so stop struggling" A wave of dominance washed over the silence that followed as the man stopped struggling and instead opted for an audible 'tch'.

Putting the ravenette down, the man brushed down his pants before staring dead into Eren's eyes.

"Where is my shirt?"

_I'm guessing he's this rude because of all the bad luck he's run into in his life. _Shrugging off the demanding tone of the man, Eren straightened up slightly before curtly answering.

"Your shirt was in shreds from your earlier battle with the chimeras, it was in the way of my treatment so I got rid of it" Albeit passively, Eren sat down on a nearby tree root.

"I saved your life but you are in no condition to wander around aimlessly in this forest"

"Tch, that's not for you to decide" The ravenette tugged at his pants slightly before turning off in the opposite direction and walking off. Almost instantly, Eren grabbed the man's hands effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"I just said that you are in _no condition _to walk around aimlessly. You need to recover" Flicking his hands, a nearby vine subtly tangled itself over the man's boots preventing any movement.

"...tch, you're not letting me go anywhere are you?" Pointing down at the tangled roots, the man glowered slightly in frustration and annoyance.

"No, but we can start by introducing ourselves. I am Eren. You are?" Eren's teal eyes shone with curiosity as he used this opportunity to find out why he had decided to engage in a battle with the chimeras.

"...Levi" Came the flat answer, "What are you? As far as I know, no human can heal or manipulate the landscape. Are you some druid or something"

Internally amused, Eren raised an eyebrow at this question. He didn't think humans knew this much of the forest despite the futile attempts to unravel the secrets. However, Eren knew he could not trust humans so easily.

"I'm just one of the older spirits that has accumulated powers over the many years" Shrugging as if it was nothing, Eren lied about his identity.

"You look too young to be one of the 'older' spirits. Shit, if you're one of the older spirits, I wonder how 'old' the others look" Levi scoffed before sitting down on a convenient mound of moss.

Laughing at the crude language of Levi, Eren studied the ravenette his eyes trailing down from a strong jawline down chiseled abs to a well sculpted V of hipbones. The faint trail of hair starting from his bellybutton down into his pants.

"Why did you come here?" Eren figured he should get as much information as he could in the little short time he had as he knew Carla would be mad at him for returning so late.

"Straight to the point don't you? Fuck if i know, I'm just here to capture a Jaeger alive for my village. Some bullshit contest between villages and I just so happened to be selected to come here" Levi responded uncaringly, flicking at his nails as if it was the most casual thing to do.

"A...Jaeger?" Slowly leaning in closer, Eren's eyes darkened slightly at the mention. Now things were really getting interesting, what was happening in the human world that Eren had been so oblivious to.

"Yeah, I'm going to capture one and settle this shit for good. Fuck these useless contests between villages that usually ends up with old men fighting over stupid shit"  
>Glancing up, Levi could make out the darkened sun coated over by the thick mist. It was getting late.<p>

A silence seemed to wash over the two as Eren slowly curled his fingers into a fist that didn't go unnoticed by Levi. However, the ravenette chose not to say anything about it as he wondered by himself.

"...You need a place to stay, come with me" Eren swiftly stood up before beckoning Levi to follow him.

_Jaegers huh. Perhaps I shall keep him company for abit longer, but for now I'm not going back to the cottage. It's too risky. I'll find out what it is that these humans want._

**_With me._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite and follow if you like how my story is going so far!<strong>

**Reviews are really appreciated ! **

**thank you for reading this chapter!**

**until next time! **

**JaegerbubbaOUT**


	4. Disruption

**cramming so bad rn, gonna quickly write this so i can be a somewhat regular updater!  
>some ereri advancement time and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!<strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own shingeki no kyojin

* * *

><p><em>Jaegers huh. Perhaps I shall keep him company for abit longer, but for now I'm not going back to the cottage. It's too risky. <em>

_I'll find out what it is that these humans want._

**_With me._**

After Levi had mentioned his purpose of coming into the forest to the brunette, he had sensed a change in Eren's behaviour. The strange man or should he say _boy _became a lot more tense and wary of his surroundings. Mentally slapping himself for disclosing such information to a being of the forest, Levi knew that every spirit in the forest no matter what size, power or position would treasure one another's existence.

_Shit...How am I going to find that Jaeger if i have one of their fellow kin in my presence._

Sighing loudly, Levi trudged behind Eren. His grey orbs momentarily scanning the limited scenery which the mist granted. Despite the heavy mist, the pathway in which the two men walked on remained clear as if the mist parted for Eren.

"Where are we headed now?" Deciding to break the heavy silence, Levi huffed out a question despite it sounding very much like a command.

"There is another clearing up ahead, we should be reaching there very soon" Eren looked back at the following hunter, his viridian orbs glancing over the sharp features of Levi. He had to admit the stoic man had attractive features which Eren found himself constantly drawn to. _"Are all humans this attractive?_"

The brunette found himself constantly wanting to explore the human world in which he had heard stories from his father, Grisha. Vast bodies of water which were freezed over by changing weather to create icelands. Oceans that held many secrets. There were just so many things that Eren found himself constantly wanting to go to that whenever he had spare time, he would conjure up little imaginative sceneries in the palm of his hands.

Snapping out of his reverie when slate grey eyes bore into his own teal ones, Eren turned back infront where a clearing was quickly coming into sight. "We're here" Motioning to Levi, Eren trodded over to a suitable area before sitting down.

"Tch, are we just going to lie in the open area or are we going to set up a camp?" Disliking the idea of being so exposed in a dangerous area, Levi fished out his blades before walking over to nearby growth.

"Wait! I assume you are going to cut down that growth to create your so called camp?" Eren cringed at the thought of Levi cutting down the trees of the forest, especially with the blades he was holding as they were hunting blades -Eren recognised- not lumber blades.

"If you already know what im doing, why ask?" Flipping his blades backwards, Levi held them in his signature decimation pose. "Wait!" Groaning at the hunter's rash actions, Eren stood up and swiftly glided over to where Levi was about to cut the overgrowrh.

"You do not need to cut anything down, i'll build you a camp. Just come back here and sit beside me" Tugging the rigid arm of Levi, Eren dragged the man back to where he was originally sitting. Flicking his hand a small yet neat tent appeared. It was made of tangling vines and had a large gap in the roof so that one could see the sky when sleeping.

"Satisfied?" Teal eyes flickered over to grey ones before falling upon a faint smirk that tugged at the man's lips.

"Not bad, brat" Inspecting the tent over, Levi opened the hatch that lead to the inside of the tent. Surprisingly it was pretty spacious and could fit two people. Moonlight shone down into the tent through the gap and to Levi's surprise, he enjoyed the ray of moonlight.

"I am not a brat..." Levi heard Eren mumble outside of the tent before he felt a small flutter in his chest. Though the flutter was gone as soon as it came, Levi shook his head.

Eren was an attractive spirit, Levi had never met a spirit before but he found Eren's presence comforting. From the first meeting, Levi had not sensed any malicious or suspicious intent from the boy. In fact, he felt a sense of what seemed to be protection and responsibility.

"Hey Eren, are you not going to sleep?" Lifting the hatch slightly, Levi stared at the empty spot where Eren had been sitting just moments ago. _"What the fuck? When did he leave? How could i have not heard it?"_

Crawling out of the tent, Levi wandered around the clearing until he found a nearby pond of some sort. Staring from a distance, the man could make out a distant glow that felt familiar but he couldnt pinpoint what exactly it was. Creeping closer behind a bush, Levi's eyed widened when he saw that the pond itself was illuminated by submerged glowing gems and fluttering fireflies and wisps.

In the middle of the pond stood a being. Naked. Levi could make out the messy mop of brown hair before it momentarily disappeared beneath the shimmering water. Watching as the head reappeared, Levi noted the now slicked back hair and more strangely the glowing tattoos on Eren's back.

_"Beautiful..." _Levi found himself oggling at the strange runic tattoos on Eren's back. It was a mix of tribal strokes and pointed characters. Each tattoo glowing in sync with what seemed to be Eren's heartbeat. "_Wait why the fuck did i just think the brat was beautiful?!" _

Shaking his head and mentally punching himself, Levi's eyes flickered over Eren's body. The brunette had a chiseled back which showcased a few scars although it wasnt noticeable, Levi had 20/20 vision as a hunter. Scaling down, Levi's eyes fell upon-

"Levi, do you mind?" Eren's voice cut through Levi's reverie as Levi felt the heat flow into his cheeks. For once he was glad that the night was dark and the only source of light came from the moon itself and the pond.

Emerging from behind the bush, Levi hopped down to where the pond was. "No i dont mind brat, i was wondering where the fuck you ran off to."

A sultry chuckle left Eren's mouth as he turned to face Levi. His toned abs on full display and the prominent v that was barely hidden under the surface of the water. "I was just cleaning up, i will be done very soon unless of course, you wish to...join me?"

Eren felt bold at this point, he didnt care whether it was taboo for spirits and humans to interact in such a way. Right now he felt desire for Levi. Desire that burned inside him when he noticed Levi's eyes raking over his own body. A strong dominant desire to grab Levi and mark hIm as his own flared withim Eren.

"...No, i'll be fine sitting here" Levi prodded over to the edge of the pond where he sat down cross-legged and stared up into the sky. Levi knew he shouldn't be this close to Eren as he could see every dip and curve of Eren's bodY but despite the warning tones in his head, Levi's body felt a mysterious pull against Eren's own body.

"So Levi, did you come alone into the forest?" Eren waded across the pond to where Levi was before resting his back on the edge of the pond. Equally staring up into the sky like Levi.

"No, i came with some comrades. Two in fact, i wonder what they're doing right now" Levi felt a swell of emotion come across him as he pondered on the possibilty of them being spirited away. Sure enough there was the possibilty that they had encounted a spirit very much like Eren but there was also the possibilty of them encountering chimeras or whatever spirit existed to eradicate human souls.

"...i sense you are in confusion and worry. They are fine i assure you." Eren glanced over to Levi and teal orbs met grey ones. A hint of anger, confusion and relief sparked in Levi's eyes and Eren felt captivated by the swirls of grey.

"How do you know?" Despite feeling completely reassured for some odd reason at Eren's words, Levi couldnt lower his guard just yet.

"You forget i am a spirit of this forest" Eren chuckled before slowly sliding closer to Levi. His body effortlessly gliding through the water.

"Tch, as if i could forget that" A slight flutter pooled in Levi's stomach as he stared at Eren. The brunette had waded over to Levi so that their bodies were in close proximity although the only contact came from Eren's right arm leaning on Levi's thigh.

Eren looked so ethereal. His body glowed from the tattoos and despite calling himself one of the older spirits, Levi only saw a young and strong man whose aura oozed dominance.

"Why...do you wish to hunt the Jaegers?" Albeit abrupt, Eren needed to know why all of a sudden humans sought his existence.

Those words snapped Levi out of his infatuation, "_This is stupid. I'm not here to pursue some fucking love. I'm here to hunt"_

"Like i said, village contests. I'm the best man for this job in my village so they chose me to do it." New found anger bubbled up within Levi, why did he have to explain to the brat. "Why the fuck are you so concerned with what I have to do?" Levi's eyes glinted in fury at Eren.

Unfazed by the sudden change in demeanor of Levi, Eren stared silently into Levi's eyes before gazing up into the sky and answering.

"Because...i wish to see the outside world"

"Wha-"

"You might not know because you humans have never had the chance to interact with us spirits, but we spirits are bound to this forest. It is the only safe place for us to reside in without being hunted ruthlessly by humans for our powers" Eren's teal eyes shone ferociously at the memory of the time when he had rescued Mikasa from a group of hunters just outside of the forest.

_Blood. There was blood everywhere.  
><em>_Eren could smell the irony taste as it wafted about. Staring down into his palms, splatters of blood oozed about as his hands shook from the deed. He had killed Mikasa's captors. Biting his lip Eren's lips quivered at the disgustingly warm fluid that dripped off his palms. A loud THUD resounded behind him before a painful grip was at his throat.  
>"You fucking spirits! All of you should die! There's no place for you here! DIE!" A gruff man with greasy cheeks growled in fury, the intent to kill festering within his eyes.<br>"Eren...! Ere-"_

"EREN!" Head snapping up at the voice, Eren was brought back to reality.

Levi was staring defensively at the brunette before Eren looked down to see his fists clenched so tight that crescents of blood had appeared where his fingernails had dug in and swirls of bluish mist clouded over the wound trying to heal the rawness.  
>Turning away, Eren recollected himself mentally slapping himself for losing his thoughts.<p>

"Are you alright brat? Tapping the shoulder of Eren, Levi leant one of his elbows on his thigh. His head falling to the side to take a better look at Eren's face.

"I'm...fine, just lost my thoughts that's all" Breathing in deeply, Eren turned back to where Levi was and rolled his shoulders. Noticing a small hitch in Levi's breath, Eren looked up in confusion at Levi.

"You...can change eye colors?" Levi gave a 'not bad' look while staring intriguingly into Eren's now golden eyes.

"Ah yeah. It usually changes colors when I use my powers" _Fuck, he wasn't meant to see that. _Clapping his hands over his eyes, Eren rubbed slightly at his eyes.

"Tch, brat don't cover them" Lifting his slender fingers to pry away the hands from Eren's face, Levi stared somewhat lovingly into the golden swirls of Eren. _How beautiful..._

Suddenly Eren grabbed Levi's hands and yanked him into the water, pressing his naked body flush against Levi's half clothed body.

"The fu-mmph! Eren clashed their lips together in a moment of heat. His tongue easily sliding into Levi's mouth at the moment of shock. Struggling in the iron grip of Eren, Levi felt his strength begin to sap away and replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling. "_No no no no, this cant be fucking happening_" He could feel himself get weaker and weaker as Eren's tongue skillfully slid against his own.

"_Fuck...he's a good kisser" _Levi's mind began to fade into a blank as tongues swirled and suckled for dominance. But as dominant the ravenette had been all his life, he found himself succumbing to the sheer power of Eren. "_Ah fuck it_" Bringing his hands up to grip Eren's neck to bring him even closer, Levi yanked harshly at the surprisingly soft hair of Eren.

A husky groan left Eren as he protectively wrapped his arms around Levi's waist before lifting him up out of the water and pushing him down on a nearby patch of moss. Sliding his palms against the silky skin of the man beneath him, Eren rubbed circles into Levi's waist. Feeling the man jolt underneath him, Eren smirked against Levi before nipping at the swollen lips but earning a harsh bite from Levi. Pulling away, Eren's eyes were now clouded with lust as he admired the beautiful sight before him.

Eyes raking over the raventte's body, Levi was sprawled out. His face slightly flushed and a somewhat annoyed yet lustful expression on his face. "Tch"  
>A now obvious tent showcased in the man's trousers and Eren seductively licked his lips at the sight of it. Kissing along Levi's jawline, Eren used one hand to secure both of Levi's hands above his head.<p>

Hearing a groan of satisfaction emit from the man, Eren peppered kisses all the way along Levi's jaw down to his collarbone. Nestling in the juncture of the neck, Eren resisted drawing back his canines and marking Levi but opted to suckle there harshly.

"Eren..." Breathlessly moaning the boy's name, Levi felt his lower half twitch at the gentle touches of Eren. Despite the light touches, Levi could feel the absolute dominance oozing from Eren and he found himself quite liking the feel. "Hurry...the fuck up will you?"

Letting out a muffled laugh, Eren chuckled at the crude language of Levi. "Completely unaware of the mood arent you?"  
>Bringing his free hand to play with Levi's nipple, Eren swirled his tongue over the other nipple. Sucking and biting.<p>

A shameless moan escaped Levi's mouth before biting down on his lips to muffle anymore sounds. Glancing into Eren's half gold half teal eyes, Levi observed the feral look that overcame the boy.

"Fucking...hurry up" Levi's hips began to move slightly in frustration, seeking to find any friction to satisfy his overwhelming urges.

"Impatient aren't we?" Licking his way down, Eren suckled harshly near the hipbone of Levi before cupping and rubbing the bulge in Levi's pants. Moaning, Levi immediately began bucking his hips trying to get more friction against the heavenly feel.

"You want it...?" Teasingly nipping at the ravenette's ears, Eren sensed the man quiver at the sensation.

"You little-"

A nearby bush rustled and Eren immediately snapped out of his lust before using his arms to protectively shield Levi from whatever was behind the bush.  
><em>What...is that? Such an ominous aura I've never felt this before. <em>Drawing back his canines, if Eren wasn't oozing power and dominance already, he certainly was now.

Apparently Levi had heard it too and despite being under Eren's protective arms, Levi reached for the dagger hidden in the confines of his pants.

"Announce yourself" Eren's voice changed into the imperative tone Levi had heard once during their first meeting.

The bush rustled a few more times before a being stepped out.

Feeling Eren stiffen slightly, Levi looked up at the shocked face of the brunette.

"G-Grisha"

* * *

><p><strong>biggest cockblock i know<strong>

**Review, favorite and follow if you want to see more! ^^**

**REviews are like fuel to me and im a car so pls do!**

**thank you!**

**JaegerbubbaOUT**


End file.
